Tails the Fox
Tails the Fox(テイルス・ザ・フォックス, Teirusu za Fokkusu), originally born as Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー, Mairusu Pauā), is the character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic two-tailed fox cub, he is born exclusively with two twin-tails, similar to the mythological kitsune, hence the name "Tails" (テイルス, Teirusu). Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Thomas Jones and his student/adopted son, Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as them after seeing those two run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Tom and Sonic on their adventures and has since become Sonic's best friend and serves as Team Sonic's brains, expert mechanic genius, aerial pilot, gadget specialist, and strategist. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. Since encountering Tom and Sonic, Tails has looked up to his teammates and stood by their side, helping them however he can during their adventures. Years after meeting Sonic and Tom, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. "We have always been there for each other. My friends have taught me so much. I've changed a lot since I started as a member of Team Sonic, but I can't depend on Tom, Sonic or Knuckles forever. It's time I learn to stand on my two feet! I know I can do this by myself!" :—Tails the Fox. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Amy Palant (English), Ryō Hirohashi (Japanese), Marie-Eugénie Maréchal (French), Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian), Anke Kortemeier (German), Graciela Mouna (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Elena Borzunova (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Wisława Świątek (Poland), Not Known (Arabic), Yaffa Gabay (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Iara Riça (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Kate Higgins (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Know (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Sari Stolt (Finnish), Not Known (Portuguese), Hyeon Jung- Jo (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Darya Frolova (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Rania Mroueh (Arabic), Shir Cohen (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Tails is a young anthropomorphic fox with the unique mutation giving him two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange hair/fur (which the strands on that hair in one the upper head) with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tip of his tails. Typically his attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes. Tails was born and originally grew up at Westside Island, but now lives on a hill at Seaside Coast in a simple hut, it even as a workshop, where Tails tinkers with his inventions. It holds windmills and waterwheels that he has created for sustaining energy for living. It is not too far from Sonic's Shack. In the Young Days In Present Time Tails is an 11 year old fox with sky blue eyes. His height 80 cm. (2 ft., 7 in.), weight is 20 kg. (44 lbs.) Possible Future Tails is almost identical to his present counterpart in appearance, except that he is slightly taller, with longer legs and thinner twin-tails. For attire, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head, a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small emblem adorned with his signature symbol on the front, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle. * Hair Color: Yellow-orange * Fur Color: White * Eye Color: Blue (originally Black) * Age: 9 * Height: 80 cm. (2' 7") * Weight: 20 kg. (44 lb.) Attributes: Gallery File:Tails_Classic_MD.png|Tails' past/classic self. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * T-Pup * Buddy Bot * Thomas Jones * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend; close as brothers) ** Knuckles the Echidna (best friend and teammate) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (good friend) ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit (Good friend) ** Cheese (Good friend) * The Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Rotor the Walrus * Nicole ** Sticks the Badger * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Christopher Thorndyke (Close friend; fellow scientist) * Chuck Thorndyke (True friend; fellow engineer) * Ella * Mr. Tanaka * Mister Stewart * Chris's friends ** Danny ** Frances ** Helen * Cosmo (Love interest, deceased) * G.U.N. * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat ** Marine * Charles the Hedgehog * Dulcy the Dragon * Zooey (New Love Interest) * Cliff * Q-N-C * Perci * MAIA * Cubot prototypes * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn (leader) ** Bunnie D'Coolette ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Omochao ** Ben Muttski Family * Ali Baba (Arabian counterpart) * Blacksmith (Camelot counterpart) * Nexus Tails Neutral * Team Hooligan ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Duck ** Bark the Polar Bear * Emerl * Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals * Dr. Eggman (also an enemy) * Metal Tails (arch-rival) * Rouge the Bat * Wave the Swallow Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik (arch-enemy) ** Orbot ** Cubot * Nightstorm Army *** Dread-Night Bosses *Battle Bird Armada ** Great Battle Kukku ** Battle Kukku XVI ** Dr. Fukurokov * Witchcart * Focke-Wulf * Bearenger * Carrotia * Metarex ** Dark Oak ** Black Narcissus ** Pale Bayleaf ** Yellow Zelkova * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Ifrit * The Time Eater * Dr. Eggman Nega * The Deadly Six * Lyric the Last Ancient * T.W. Barker * Lightning Bolt Society ** Dave the Intern ** Willy Walrus ** Tree Spy ** Weasel Bandits * Nominatus * Froglodites * Dixon * Charlie * Walter Naugus Abilities and Powers Twin Tails Gifted with a unique trait is his genetic abnormality that has granted him, a pair of two large, fluffy twin-tails that can twirl together. During his lifetime, Tails has learned to use his two tails to his advantage in many situations, which is usually for transportation or unique combat moves. The most noticeably skill Tails has demonstrated with his twin is can utilize these unique appendages to achieve his ability of flight with them. By twirling his twin-tails around like rotary blades, Tails is able to lift himself off the ground and fly around like a helicopter, allowíng Tails to move freely through midair and reach high altitudes. When in flight, Tails can move at incredible speeds, reaching that of 768 mph (1,236 km/h), and can also use them as a turbine to propel himself forward, allowing him to move, even go, fast enough to keep up with Sonic. This makes Tails one of the fastest characters in the series, right behind, or even at the same speed as Sonic. Tails's method to fly around with his twin tails is often referred to as Propeller Flight, or sometimes by other names. He can also use his tails to manipulate his descend through mid-air, allowing him to glide. There does appears to be a limit to Tails's endurance, concerning how long he can stay airborne with his twin tails; as shown in nearly all his game appearances, Tails can only fly with his twins tails for limited periods of time. After that, Tails will become exhausted from the effort and starts falling down from the air. When not using his twin tails to move through the air, Tails can also use his two tails to give him a speed boost when moving along the ground, by using them to propel himself forward at breakneck speeds. This allows Tails to reach speeds nearing those of Sonic himself. When using his twin tails to travel this way, Tails stands on his tip-toes and spin his tails to propel himself forward. This method for Tails's transport is called the Propeller Dash. Tails's twin tails appear to be very strong limbs in their own right. As seen on several occasions, Tails is able to carry others (at least up to two people) through mid-air when flying with his tails, without hindering his own flying speed, and when using his twin tails to attack enemies, they are both strong and fast enough to slice through Eggman's robots. When facing enemies in combat, Tails can also use his twin tails for defensive and offensive purposes, by using them to attack his foes by twirling around, or swinging them like a whip. this was seen when he also fought against Hawk in a contest, using his strong tails to absorb most of his opponent's attacks. Physical Abilities Like many of the other characters from the Sonic universe, Tails is able to move at super speeds without the need of his twin tails. Although not considered as fast as Sonic without using his twin tails to push himself even faster, it is shown on several occasions, such as in the ending of Sonic Heroes, that Tails can run excessively fast on his legs. However, since Tails generally does not run so much, its hard to figure out how fast he can actually run. Even so, Tails has proven himself exceptionally fast runner in the series, such as in the Sonic Riders series, where, when off of a board, Tails can get to a speed of 100 mph by running, before he starts Propeller Dashing. Also, in Sonic Colors, when Tails was controlled by Eggman with his Mind Control Ray, Tails could move as fast as Sonic, without his tails' support. Being able to fly through the air, Tails possesses great acrobatic skills, agility and reflexes, such as being capable of setting off and jumping between stone pillars, grinding on rails, and performing different kinds of tricks while airborne. Tails can also swim quite well, which is an ability Sonic never had. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can move underwater at significant speeds and with great ease. Tails is also capable of harnessing Chaos Energy to empower himself, though he has only been seen during on rare occasions. Intelligence and Mechanical Skills Despite his young age, Tails has a genius-leveled intellect and is a prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and skilled mechanic. In fact, Tails' skills in mechanics even rivals those of Dr. Eggman, who is one of the greatest minds on the planet, though he has yet to reach his full potential when it comes to that field. Over the years, Tails has been known to be capable of creating more than a few mechanical items of his own, developing many forms of robots, programs and even devices capable of bending the laws of physics, which have proven useful over time. These creations includes his various technological advanced, and often transformable, Tornado series of airplanes, his various combat equipments, his Chaos Emerald locater, the Sea Fox, the spaceship called the Lunar Fox, and his multi-functional Miles Electric to name a few. When given a piece of technology, Tails only needs to take a few looks on it to determine its functions, elements and purposes, even for the highly advanced Gizoid androids. When it comes to new forms of construction, Tails is quick to grasp new technologies, such as Material technology, and, once he gets the hang on it, excels on the subject in question. His remarkable intelligence and skills are so well-founded that he can create advanced programs in a very short time and invent a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles while busy with other tasks. He is well an expert air pilot and one of the best aerial fighters that can use a plane in battle. In the fields of Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails has proven to have great skills in tuning and constructing different kinds of Extreme Gear. Though he is not at the same level with Extreme Gear mechanics as Wave the Swallow, Tails' skills on the subject is great enough to impress Wave, which is a considerable feat given her standpoint for good Extreme Gear mechanics. Tails is not only knowledgeable when it comes to technologies and mechanics, but is also quite brilliant in science and physics. When dealing with matters involving the fabric of time and space or other theoretical situations, Tails can quickly come up with solid theories and qualified guesses to how certain events will occur. In line with his mechanical skills, Tails can even construct vessels that can travel between dimensions or withstand trans-dimensional interference. When first making contact with the Wisps, Tails can also read and translate Binary and Hexadecimal language. Tails seems to know more about the Chaos Emeralds than most characters, being able to create a duplicate that can cause Chaos Control. Combat Skills Being one of the most prominent characters in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, Tails possess many combat skills like most other characters, but he possesses a different more unique fighting style compared to his friends. Due to his young age, Tails does not possess overwhelming physical upper body strength, his strength lying more in his lower body. As such, Tails focuses more on using his other strengths, such as his twin tails and smarts, to aid him in combat. Combat-wise, Tails' fighting style mostly revolves around the use of long-ranged gadgets, including smoke-bombs, homing bombs that stick to their targets, and small robots that can attack enemies. Fighting Style In close-quarter battles, Tails focuses primarily on providing aerial combat and support to his allies. When forced into direct combat, however, Tails is capable of defending himself. In comparison to Sonic, who mostly uses his legs, and Knuckles, who purely uses his fists, Tails is more well-balanced, fighting with a blend of both kicks and punches, though he seems to favor punches in certain cases. His hand-to-hand combat skills are composed of punches, kicks, and tail lashes, usually in mixed patterns to add unpredictability, though his moves can be considered rather basic in comparison to other characters. Often when fighting foes head-on, Tails makes use his trademark twin tails to complement his fighting style and to give him an edge when fighting his opponents. With them, Tails can throw tail lashes or to strike opponents, both on the ground and in the air, with strength greater than what he normally would be capable of with his legs and arms. He can also use his tails to fly at foes with greater speed to build up charges, or to give himself aerial advantages over his opponent by launching attacks from above. As shown on several occasions, to complement his chances in more fierce battles, Tails often uses various mechanical devices of his own creation, such as his Magic Hand, Energy Cannon and Big Hand as seen in in Sonic Battle, to improve his battle prowess in close combat. Another example is his Cyclone mech, which he used to destroy G.U.N.'s numerous forces. Techniques and Moves Tails's trademark attack is his Tail Swipe technique, where he twirls his twin tails around to attack his opponents, and has developed several unique attacks from it, such as his Super Tail Swipe, much faster version of the regular variant, his Rapid Tails Attack (to which he requires the Rhythm Badge), which enabled him to attack with his tails by continuously spinning around, and his Tornado Attack, where he spins his tails around like a tornado. Tails also can perform the Spin Attack, Spin Jump and the Spin Dash, having possibly learned them from Sonic. From Sonic Heroes and onward, Tails has been shown using several Dummy Ring attacks. The first attack is "Dummy Ring Bomb", which throws multiple Dummy Rings that explode on impact, "Dummy Ring Snipe", which allows him to aim and throw a Dummy Ring, and "Dummy Ring Blitz", which throws a huge amount of Dummy Rings to explode on impact. Attacks * Bomb Attack * Homing Attack * Hover * Hydro Dash * Adrenaline Rush * Boost Mode * Chao Attack * Copter Combo (requires Sonic) * Rolling Combo (requires Sonic) * Submarine Combo (requires Sonic) * Dummy Ring Blitz * Dummy Ring Bomb * Dummy Ring Snipe * Electric Plug * Electric Plug Swing * Flash Bang * Flying Spin Attack * Glide * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Hammer Attack * Hammer Propeller Flying * High Propeller Flying * Homing Attack * Jump Dash * Medi Bot * Mid-Air Trick Actions * Power Electric Plug * Propeller Flying * Quick Ascent * Rapid Tails Attack * Scan * Shield Bot * Sonic Overdrive (Team Blast attack that requires Sonic and Knuckles) * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Tag Action * Tail Copter * Tail Spin Attack * Tail Swipe * Thunder Shoot * Tinker * Tornado Attack Skills * Twin-tailed propelled flight * Genius-level intellect * Skilled mechanic and inventor * Strategizing and planning * Formidable expert air piloting skills and aerial fighter * Proficient Enerbeam wielder * Super speed * Hand-to-hand combat skills * High acrobatic skills and reflexes * Experienced swimmer * Excellent driving skills * Grinding * Harnessing Chaos Energy ** Hyper Mode initiation ** Super transformation Miscellaneous Skills As shown with his various Tornado biplanes, Tails has excellent air piloting skills, and has aerial dogfighting skills to go along with them, as seen during his and Sonic's attack on the Egg Carrier. While not only being talented with Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails is also, in his own right, a talent Extreme Gear rider, and possibly one of the best in the world, as he has proven himself capable of going up against the Babylon Rogues, who are considered the best Extreme Gear riders in the world. He also has enough skills to ride his Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control over his movements. Super Transformation :Main article: Super Tails Like Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow, Tails can initiate a super transformation into Super Tails by using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. In this form he gains invincibility, greater speed and strength. Strength level Weaknesses Tails has a tendency to talk too much as shown in when he reveals to Dr. Eggman that the Chaos Emerald Sonic was trying to give him was a fake. He is also said to be afraid of lightning, otherwise known as astraphobia, and ghosts, as he can be sometimes heard screaming when ghosts appeared in Hang Castle and Mystic Mansion. He's also supposedly very ticklish, especially on his feet. Tails occasionally lacks self-confidence but has been shown to get over this weakness on some occasions. Tails also mentions that he gets dizzy easily; although this apparently does not affect him when he uses a Spin Dash, Tails Attack, Rapid Tails Attack or Spinball Jump. Tails can be seen with stars over his head indicating dizziness after performing a Tornado Combo, though this only happens if he crashes into something, signifying that he is dazed due to the impact. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Before meeting Sonic or Tom, Tails was bullied by other animals because of his twin tails. When Tails first met Tom and Sonic, back when he was younger, he found their Tornado, painted it blue, and made it faster. Sonic and Tom spotted him, eventually meet Knuckles, and they became good friends and formed Team Sonic. Team Sonic eventually befriended Team Rose members: Amy, Cream, Cheese and Big. Synopsis See also External links * Tails the Fox Wikipedia * Tails the Fox Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Team Sonic Category:Sonic Universe Characters